Curiosidad
by Prascovi
Summary: Sasuke desobedece a su padre y esto lo lleva a recibir el castigo necesario.AVISO:Este fic contiene castigo corporal a menores."Spanking".


Curiosidad

Curiosidad

Viajamos a través de los recuerdos de Sasuke y llegamos a su infancia, cuando vivía con su madre, su padre y su hermano mayor Itachi, a quien admiraba y quería. En esos días Sasuke demostraba ser un sobresaliente alumno de la academia Ninja y casi todo el tiempo un hijo responsable y educado, aunque como se da en todos los niños de su edad en ocasiones era desobediente con sus padres, y Fugaku Uchiha no era el tipo de padre que lo permitiría.

Era una tranquila tarde primaveral y aunque comenzaba a oscurecer una agradable brisa danzaba por toda Konoha.

-"¡La cena ya esta casi lista!"-llamó Mikoto Uchiha desde la cocina para que todos se fueran a reunir al comedor.

-"Huele delicioso, mamá"-dijo Sasuke al entrar.

-"Pronto te serviré cariño"-repuso su madre con una sonrisa-"¿le avisaste a tu hermano y a papá?"

Pero antes de que contestara llegaron ambos y se sentaron en la mesa. Fue una cena mas bien tranquila, en la que no se habló mucho, pero a la hora de retirar los platos y solo reposaron ahí las tazas de té verde, inició una conversación mientras Mikoto comenzaba a lavar.

-"Hijos"-comenzó Fugaku muy serio-"tengo un tema que discutir con ustedes."

-"¿De que se trata padre?"-preguntó Itachi.

-"Verán"-prosiguió su padre-"se que por mi trabajo no puedo estar en casa todo el tiempo, pero me han dicho, que uno de ustedes ha estado llegando a horas inadecuadas, mucho mas tarde."

Miró a sus dos hijos y sin esperar demasiado continuó.

-"Y no solo eso, también me enteré"-miró a Sasuke-"de que cierto jovencito, a estado entrando a mi despacho sin permiso, para sacar pergaminos y demás cosas que no debería sacar. Sasuke, sabes bien que tienes estrictamente prohibido entrar ahí, lo sabes muy bien."

-"Si papá, pero eran para…"

-"! No me importa para que sean Sasuke!, ni estudiar, ni leer, ni nada!,te repito, nada justifica que le saques sin permiso cosas a tu padre,..¿Me comprendes?"

-"Si papá"-respondió el niño aflijido.

-"Y tú Itachi, no volverás a llegar tarde, ¿me oíste?"

-"Entiendo padre"-respondió el hijo mayor.

Esas fueron claramente las llamadas de atención a sus hijos. Luego de eso se puso de pie para retirar su taza de té y la lavó el mismo para que su mujer no se volviera a ensuciar las manos.

Sasuke tenía muy claro que no podía ingresar al despacho de su padre, y bien sabía que le podían dar un buen castigo por eso, pero la primera vez que había ido, había sido para hacer una tarea que le habían dado en la academia , no tenía la información y creyó que la encontraría ahí. Lo que buscaba no se encontraba en los pergaminos de su padre, pero si cosas mucho mas interesantes, que de verdad le daban ganas de leer.

Desde luego no eran cosas muy apropiadas para un pequeño de siete años, pero claro a esa edad, no siempre se piensa cuidadosamente en las consecuencias.

-"Sasuke, ya es hora de que te vayas a la cama"-le dijo su madre acomodando los últimos platos recién lavados.

-"Bueno"-contestó el chiquillo aún un poco triste por la reprimenda.

-"Es verdad, mañana tengo mucho que hacer"-dijo Itachi levantándose-"buenas noches madre, que descanses Sasuke.

-"Que duermas bien querido, y recuerda lo que dijo tu padre acerca de llegar tarde, para que mañana no lo olvides."

-"Lo se, no volverá a suceder."

-"Buenas noches hermano"-se despidió Sasuke y cuando Itachi se marchó y se quedó el solo con su madre le preguntó-"mamá, papá esta muy molesto verdad?"

-"Se le pasará, además recuerda que tuvo cosas importantes que hacer toda la semana, esta cansado"-explicó ella. Y dicho esto Sasuke fue a su cuarto a acostarse.

A la semana siguiente, Sasuke llegó a casa después de clases como de costumbre. Había tenido un día normal y sin mucha tarea. Su hermano había acudido a una misión, por lo que no podría entrenar con los shuriken en el bosque aquella tarde, además no era divertido sin él. Como no hallaba más que hacer, comenzó a trabajar en su tarea, sin muchas ganas. Pero antes de que llegara a la mitad del cuestionario recordó los interesantes pergaminos del despacho de su padre.

No sabía si su padre se encontraba o no en casa, aunque era mas probable que no estuviese. Aun así decidió ir.

Entró a la ordenada habitación y comenzó enseguida a mirar los estantes y cajones.

En uno de los escritos que vio explicaba acerca de las guerras más terribles de todas las que habían existido en el país del fuego, con detalles y todo. Habían varias cosas como esas y también certificados y papeles privados de su padre, textos prohibidos para el. Claro que su espíritu de niño curioso no llegaría mucho más allá.

Derepente oyó un débil sonido que le hizo dar un respingo, esto provocó que se le cayeran los tres libros que tenía en sus manos. Su corazón latía por los nervios, pero decidió mirar atrás. Cuando lo hizo vio el rostro de su hermano.

-"Sabes lo que te puede pasar si te encuentran aquí ¿verdad Sasuke?"-dijo Itachi mirándolo seriamente.

-"Her...Hermano,..yo…¿no tenias una misión hoy?"-preguntó el chico nervioso.

-"No, en lugar de eso fui a una reunión…la misión fue anulada de último momento…como sea,…que estabas haciendo Sasuke?"

Itachi por lo general era amable con Sasuke, pero en esos momentos tenía un comportamiento severo, con una actitud muy similar a la de su padre, esperando una buena excusa, pero a Sasuke no se le ocurría que decir.

-"Esta bien Itachi, yo me ocuparé de esto"-dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas-"Puedes irte"

-"Pa…Papá…"-dijo Sasuke que lo miraba fijamente.

Ya no había mucho que podía hacer ya, después de todo lo habían atrapado infragante, había desobedecido y ahora su hermano y su padre lo sabían, tampoco tardaría su madre en percatarse.

Fugaku le hizo un ademán a Itachi para que saliera de la habitación, este lo hizo enseguida, dejando al pequeño Sasuke solo con su padre.

-"Papá yo…"-comenzó el muchacho, pero al ver la expresión del rostro de su padre, no dijo nada más.

-"Yo te dije Sasuke, que no entraras a mi despacho, y desobedeciste, te lo dije, y ya sabes que sucede cuando no se me obedece.

Sasuke estaba muy nervioso, no encontraba que decir, ni como escapar del castigo que le esperaba. Fugaku cogió a su hijo de la oreja y lo llevó hasta la silla que había cerca del escritorio.

Sasuke entre débiles suplicas y quejidos intentaba zafarse pero su padre era firme.

Fugaku se sentó y acercó al pequeño, primero le bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas y luego los boxers a la misma altura, dejando al chico con el trasero desnudo. Luego lo levantó y lo colocó sobre su regazo, con los brazos abajo, piernas colgando y cabeza gacha.

-"Esto te va a enseñar a respetar las órdenes que se te dan, en especial si te las da tu padre."-dicho esto comenzó a darle con la mano firme las fuertes nalgadas.

Sasuke a pesar de tener solo siete años, ya se las habían dado antes de esta manera, solo que desde que había entrado a la academia no se había portado mal.

Soportó valientemente los primeros azotes, pero luego de unos cuantos más, realmente comenzó a doler mucho.

-¡Ayy!...lo siento!...seré bueno…lo prometo…!Ay!"-dijo retorciéndose y moviendo las piernas con esperanza de lograr aliviar algo, pero solo consiguió que su padre lo sujetara con más fuerza.-"!perdóname papá!...Auch…duele!..Ayy!.."

-"Te estoy castigando Sasuke, se supone que te debe doler, para que no lo olvides, y si vuelve a suceder tendré que ser más drástico, y usaré algo más que solo mi mano"-dijo igual de serio y firme, como desde el comienzo de la azotaina.

Por supuesto que consideraría castigarlo con algo como un cinturón o un cepillo de madera más adelante, pero Sasuke aun era muy pequeño y con una buena tunda con la mano le bastaba para darle una lección.

-"Perdón papá, pero detente!...Ay!.."-dijo el niño llorando – "no te volveré a desobedecer…Ayy…!"

Cada azote dolía muchísimo y el trasero de Sasuke ya había tomado color y temperatura. Con una mano intentó cubrirse las nalgas para evitar que su padre continuara, pero en lugar de eso le agarró la mano y siguió descargando más palmadas. Fugaku sabía que una paliza bien dada la recordaría por un buen tiempo.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, Sasuke llorando desconsoladamente sintió algo de alivio, pero solo de conciencia ya que el dolor estaba presente.

Su padre lo levantó, le subió los boxer y el pantalón, luego le sacó las lágrimas de los ojos.

-"Sasuke, quiero que sepas que si te castigo es por algo, y si te doy una orden también. Espero que esto no se te olvide, y que hayas aprendido tu lección."

-"Si…Si papá…"-dijo el chiquillo secándose los ojos contemplando el suelo.

-"Muy bien"-dejo Fugaku acariciándole la cabeza-"ahora vete a tu cuarto y quédate ahí.

El chico obedeció, y camino hacia la puerta robándose el adolorido trasero. Mikoto apareció en ese momento, hizo detenerse a Sasuke y lo besó tiernamente en la frente, luego lo dejo marcharse.

-"Querido….es solo un niño…"

-"Pero, aunque sea solo un niño tiene que aprender a obedecer"-habló Fugaku, sin elevar la voz-"cuando se convierta en shinobi deberá seguir instrucciones y obedecer reglas."

-"Pero para eso todavía falta"-dijo ella comprensiva.-"solo sintió curiosidad."

-"Mikoto, sabes bien que no debe ver esos pergaminos."

-"Si, lo se."

-"Al menos tengo la esperanza de que no hará tonterías por un tiempo."

En su habitación Sasuke estaba recostado en su cama con la almohada en la cara, muy apenado. Pero en ese instante su hermano entró por la puerta.

-"¿Estas bien?"-preguntó y se sentó en la cama al lado de Sasuke,l este sacó el rostro de la almohada y lo acomodó de lado para ver a Itachi.

-"Papá me pegó".

-"Lo se, aunque podemos decir que te lo buscaste ¿no?"

-"Pero hermano, ¿a ti nunca te han castigado así?"-preguntó el muchacho.

-"¿Que si me han castigado?"-rió Itachi -"vaya, si supieras, conozco bien la mano de papá.

A Sasuke le parecía increíble que alguna vez Itachi hubiese estado sobre las piernas de su padre recibiendo una tunda, pero a la vez lo ponía muy contento.


End file.
